


annabeth is away

by nxtaliee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst with Sad Ending, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtaliee/pseuds/nxtaliee
Summary: Percy and Annabeth agreed they would keep in touch after high school, OR, text messages between Percy and Annabeth throughout the years.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. 2002

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on the game "Emily is Away"

  
🆂🅴🅽🅸🅾🆁 🆈🅴🅰🆁 **  
**

🅷🅸🅶🅷 🆂🅲🅷🅾🅾🅻 **  
**

  


  


_achase09 has signed in_

  


persassyj: hey annabeth!

achase09: hey! 

achase09: what's with the name lol

persassyj: haha dunno, just thought it would be funny

achase09: it is :D

achase09: isn't it crazy that high school is over in a few months?

persassyj: yep. can't believe it.

achase09: will you miss it?

persassy: i'll miss y̶o̶u̶ our friends.

achase09: do you think we'll keep in touch?

persassy: of course! you can't get rid of me that easily!

achase09: good to know :)

achase09: are you going to luke's party?

persassyj: castellan?

achase09: yeah, him.

persassyj: that dude's an asshole

achase09: but he still throws the best parties.

achase09: please please please come

achase09: piper will go find her make out buddy as soon as we arrive.

achase09: i don't wanna be alone :(

persassyj: don't know. i'll think about it.

achase09: :)

persassyj: so think about any colleges lately?

achase09: yeah, i wanna get into cornell's architecture program. you?

persassyj: i dunno yet. but definitely something to do with marine biology.

achase09: cool.

achase09: ugh matt sloan keeps texting meee

persassyj: just tell him you're not interested.

achase09: i did. the dude won't listen

achase09: anyway, piper's about to pick me up. 

achase09: you coming?

persassyj: nah. i think i'll stay home

achase09: shame

achase09: anyway i gotta go

achase09: see ya

persassyj: bye

  


_achase09_ is away

  


  



	2. 2003

  
🅵🆁🅴🆂🅷🅼🅰🅽 🆈🅴🅰🆁

🅲🅾🅻🅻🅴🅶🅴

  


_achase09 has signed in_

achase09: hey percy! 

achase09: i like your new buddy icon. finding nemo huh? never gets old.

persassyj: haha thanks.

persassyj: hows's it going?

achase09: nothing much. trying to do homework.

persassyj: am i distracting the almighty annabeth chase?

achase09: maybe.

achase09: so how are you liking ithaca?

persassyj: meh. m̶i̶s̶s̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ it's kinda boring without the gang here.

achase09: i know right?

achase09: it's been a while since i spoke to the seven. we need to talk more.

persassyj: definitely.

achase09: i heard piper and jason started dating.

persassyj: like jason grace, her make out buddy in high school?

achase09: crazy right? who would've thought.

persassyj: yeah

achase09: so got any plans tonight?

persassyj: yeah. this new guy i met- will- is throwing a house party.

achase09: wow, sounds cool. just don't drink too much!

persassyj: imma get wasted

achase09: percy noooo

persassyj: percy yeeees

achase09: you're insufferable 

persassyj: y̶o̶u̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶ gee thanks.

persassyj: anyway, what about you? any plans?

achase09: luke has band practice so i'm at my dorm.

persassyj: do i know luke?

achase09: luke? he's my boyfriend. you remember him from high school right?

achase09: we've been dating for a couple months now.

persassyj: y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶h̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶m̶e̶?̶ i'm happy for you. why didn't you tell me sooner?

achase09: we just weren't talking i guess...

perssasyj: nevermind. how did you two get together?

achase09: remember when luke had his party in senior year?

achase09: well piper ditched me and i was lonely.

achase09: then luke came up to me and we started talking.

achase09: i feel like i saw a side of him i'd never seen before.

achase09: we continued talking after the party and we found out we were going to the same college.

achase09: then, school started and we just became close.

persassyj: is he your best friend?

achase09: absolutely. he knows me better than anyone

persassyj: i̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶i̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶

achase09: sometimes he can be a jerk but when it's good it's really good.

perssasyj: a jerk?

achase09: he can get pretty nasty when we fight but that's it.

achase09: we're both stubborn people so we can go back and forth a lot.

achase09: but like i said, we are great other than that.

persassyj: i guess that's normal. just wanna make sure you're happy.

achase09: i am! we just get loud when we argue that's all.

persassyj: you shouldn't be treated like that.

achase09: listen, i think we're fine. i don't want to talk about this anymore.

persassyj: f̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶l̶u̶k̶e̶ sorry. as long as you're okay

achase09: i am tho! i promise

achase09: oh wow it's getting late. you should probably go to that party of yours

persassyj: i̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶y̶?̶ yeah i should. talk to you later :)

achase09: later

  


_achase09 is away_

  


  


  


  



	3. 2004

  
  
  
🆂🅾🅿🅷🅾🅼🅾🆁🅴 🆈🅴🅰🆁

🅲🅾🅻🅻🅴🅶🅴  
  
  
  


_achase09 has signed in_   
  
  


achase09: hey percy, what's up?

persassyj: nothing much, you?

achase09: i'm ok. i feel like we haven't talked in a while.

achase09: so how's life?

persassyj: it's good. what bout you?

achase09: eh, it's fine. got any plans this weekend?

persassyj: just hanging out with my friend rachel.

achase09: sounds fun!

achase09: who's rachel?

persassyj: she's a friend.

achase09: really? i haven't heard you talk about her before.

achase09: how did you two meet?

persassyj: at some house party.

perssasyj: she's also in ithaca. majors in art.

achase09: cool. what's she like?

persassyj: she's super funny. always makes me laugh.

achase09: sounds like everything's going well.

achase09: that's just great.

persassyj: do you have any plans this weekend?

achase09: well luke and i were supposed to meet but that's not happening.

achase09: we broke up last week.

persassyj: g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶r̶i̶d̶d̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ i'm so sorry annabeth. how are you holding up?

achase09: i'm okay. it's just been very weird since.

achase09: we had the same group of friends. and when we broke up, they chose him.

persassyj: they sound like shitty friends.

achase09: yeah. i just feel very lonely.

persassyj: you'll always have me

achase09: thanks. i feel abandoned :(

persassyj: why did you break up?

achase09: guess we just kinda grew apart?

achase09: i feel like luke has changed a lot over the summer.

achase09: and when we got back things just weren't the same.

achase09: oh man i think i'm gonna cry

persassyj: please don't cry. he's not worth it. i̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶d̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶

achase09: thanks for this. didn't really have the chance to vent yet.

persassyj: you would've done the same for me :)

achase09: i want to ask you something but i'm afraid you'll hate me after

persassyj: uh oh, i don't like the sound of that

persassyj: jokes aside, i promise i won't. i couldn't hate you. i̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶

achase09: do you remember luke's grad party?

achase09: it comes to my mind whenever we talk

achase09: why didn't you want to go?

persassyj: i've never liked luke

achase09: i would've loved for you to come. i was planning on ditching piper.

achase09: i've always wondered how things would've been if you came.

achase09: it's stupid.

persassyj: i sometimes wish i would've went, too

achase09: hey! i have an idea!

achase09: maybe i can visit you this weekend.

achase09: it'd be nice to get away from here.

achase09: we always said we would visit each other...

achase09: what do you say?

persassyj: please come! i'd l̶o̶v̶e̶ like that

achase09: great! now i have something to look forward to!

achase09: what about you plans with rachel?

persassyj: i'll talk to her.

achase09: okay, i don't wanna mess things up.

achase09: so what should we do this weekend?

persassyj: we can hang out in my dorm

achase09: sounds nice, should i bring alcholol?

persassyj: nah, i have some here

achase09: okay, i'm really excited to finally meet up with you!

achase09: shit, i gotta go.

achase09: see you this weekend?

persassyj: you bet :)  
  
  


_achase09 is away_

  



	4. 2005

  
🅹🆄🅽🅸🅾🆁 🆈🅴🅰🆁

🅲🅾🅻🅻🅴🅶🅴

  


_achase09 has signed in_

  


achase09: hey.

persassyj: hey!

achase09: i know it's been a while since we last talked.

persassyj: it's fine

achase09: i've been going through a lot lately.

persassyj: like what?

achase09: some things have been messing with my mind.

achase09: i was hoping we could talk about it.

persassyj: yeah, of course.

achase09: i feel like things are weird between us.

achase09: do you feel the same?

persassyj: i don't know, i never noticed.

achase09: i think it's because of last year.

achase09: after i came to see you, weird stuff happened.

achase09: percy, be honest with me.

achase09: were you planning to hook up?

persassyj: what?

achase09: looking back it all seems so well planned.

achase09: we went to parties every night

achase09: we both drank a lot.

achase09: did you want to get drunk?

persassyj: i was just having fun.

achase09: me too. it's just...

achase09: i don't know.

persassyj: did i do something wrong?

achase09: no, you didn't.

achase09: a lot happened really quickly.

achase09: it just made me feel differently.

persassyj: differently in a bad way?

achase09: no, no, not bad. just different. i don't know.

persassyj: are we still friends...?

achase09: yeah, at least i think so.

achase09: sorry, things are just really weird forme right now.

achase09: thank you for talking to me

persassyj: we can talk anytime.

achase09: so how's school going? 

persassyj: it's good, college is flying by.

achase09: so how's your friend, uh, rachel?

persassyj: she's good.

achase09: so is she just a friend or?

persassyj: y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶g̶i̶r̶l̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶m̶e̶ she's just a friend.

achase09: oh okay.

achase09: i'm sorry i can't do this right now.

persassyj: what do you mean?

achase09: talking right now is just kind of hard

achase09: i've got to go soon anyway

achase09: we'll talk again later?

persassyj: of course. see ya

  


_achase09 is away_

  



	5. 2006

  
  
  
🆂🅴🅽🅸🅾🆁 🆈🅴🅰🆁

🅲🅾🅻🅻🅴🅶🅴  
  
  
  


_achase09 has signed in_   
  
  


persassyj: hey annabeth, how are you?

achase09: hey percy.

persassyj: so how's it going?

achase09: it's good, how are you?

persassyj: i̶ ̶w̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶t̶a̶l̶k̶e̶d̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ things could better.

achase09: oh, i'm sorry to hear that.

persassyj: how have you been?

achase09: not a whole lot, really. just finishing up college.

achase09: oh i don't know if you heard, luke and i are back together.

persassyj: w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶a̶n̶n̶a̶b̶e̶t̶h̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶o̶b̶v̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶ even after that awful breakup?

achase09: well it was so awful because we cared about each other so much.

achase09: so how's your friend rachel doing.

persassyj: she's alright. we haven't spoken in a while, she's too caught up in studying.

achase09: oh i'm sorry.

persassyj: it's okay, i have other friends.

achase09: well, college is almost over anyways

persassyj: can you believe we're almost adults?

achase09: nope, definitely doesn't feel like it's been four years.

persassyj: t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶ high school was so long ago

achase09: i'd rather not think about the past.

persassyj: well, okay

achase09: i'm just tired of reliving memories

persassyj: o̶u̶r̶ ̶m̶e̶m̶o̶r̶i̶e̶s̶?̶ so are you ready for graduation?

achase09: pretty much.

persassyj: what are you doing this summer?

achase09: just hanging out here with luke and trying to find a job.

persassyj: c̶a̶n̶ ̶w̶e̶ ̶t̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶s̶?̶ do anything fun recently?

achase09: not really, just working.

persassyj: c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶i̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶m̶m̶e̶r̶? are you doing homework?

achase09: just finishing up some stuff.

persassyj: d̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶s̶?̶ how are classes?

achase09: same old same old.

persassyj: d̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶m̶e̶?̶ find any good music lately?

achase09: no, not really.

persassyj: w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶m̶e̶?̶ watch any good movies lately?

achase09: no.

persassyj: i̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶u̶s̶?̶ how's the weather there?

achase09: it's been alright.

persassyj:i̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ okay, i think i'm gonna go

achase09: okay, bye.  
  
  


_persassyj is away_

  



	6. 2007

  
🅶🅰🅼🅴 🅾🆅🅴🆁

  


𝕥𝕣𝕪 𝕒𝕘𝕒𝕚𝕟?

  



End file.
